LA SEDE DE SUEÑOS
by GABYNEKO
Summary: AU. "…es un lugar especial en donde coexisten dos tipos de seres: Las Pesadillas y La Guarda de Sueños". KatsuDeku: GogoxYamikumo, KacchanxDeku, Midoriya(adulto)xKatsuki.


**LA SEDE DE SUEÑOS**

 **By:** _ **K.G.Á.É.**_

 **AU.** **"…** es un lugar especial en donde coexisten dos tipos de seres: Las Pesadillas y La Guarda de Sueños". KatsuDeku: GogoxYamikumo, KacchanxDeku, Midoriya(adulto)xKatsuki.

 **N/A:** Hola queridos lectores, por esta ocasión les dejaré un fic con diferentes KatsuDeku, espero que conozcan a los personajes prototipos, y disfruten de los significativos detalles que cada pareja tiene para ofrecer ; D

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, ni los prototipos de sus personajes.

 **LA SEDE DE SUEÑOS**

Los humanos requieren de muchos cuidados y de varios sistemas para darse cuenta de algunas cosas y tener una buena vida.

'El sueño', es un mecanismo especial. Del cual, aunque los humanos tienen apenas una pequeña idea de tal proceso, aun ignoran la existencia de quienes trabajan en La Sede de Sueños.

La Sede de Sueños, es un lugar especial en donde coexisten dos tipos de seres: Las Pesadillas y La Guarda de Sueños.

Ambos trabajan en conjunto para equilibrar el efecto que el llamado 'sueño' tiene en los individuos, haciendo rondas en parejas para evitar daños graves.

O, al menos, así debería ser…

—¿No deberías intervenir ahora, Gogo?—un ser de oscuros cabellos revueltos y un montón de ansiedad le habla a su compañero, un rubio quien no parece estar tan alarmado como quien le llama.

—¿Mmm? Nah. Creaste una hermosa pesadilla en esta ocasión, dejemos que la disfrute un poco más—le responde sonriente, flotando por las cercanías, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos tras su cabeza, en una posición relajada.

Sin preocuparse por el humano quien, recostado en su cama, se retuerce por los efectos de la pesadilla, una vez más.

—"¡No creo que la esté disfrutando! Para empezar, ¿las pesadillas deberían ser disfrutables? ¿Qué decía la guía para pesadillas? Recuerdo que…"—

El creador de la pesadilla, esta vez, escucha un gemido doloroso escapar de la garganta del hombre, inquietándolo; a diferencia de Gogo, quien más que prestar atención a su encargo en turno, tiene su mirada fija en él.

Poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que ya está.

—G-Gogo, quizá, lo mejor es que no lo ¿disfrute? Además…—Yamikumo se remueve nervioso en su lugar.

—¿Además?—Gogo acerca demasiado su rostro al de su compañero.

Yamikumo quiere pensar que, quizá, es porque su voz al terminar su oración fue más baja de lo que él quería.

Y aunque sabe que debería ser claro y hablar con voz fuerte, termina hablando tras sus manos, casi susurrando de nuevo.

—Yo… Yo quiero cenar contigo, hoy, también—y al terminar su frase, con sus manos cubre su cara que ahora se siente cálida. Porque ha omitido que: si terminan de nuevo en mesas diferentes, se sentirá aún más nervioso que cuando tiene a Gogo sentado a lado suyo.

Yamikumo teniendo sus manos de fortaleza, se pierde la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Gogo; quien, aun sabiendo que debería apartar la vista de Yamikumo para no hacerlo sentir ofuscado, la mantiene en él porque no le gusta perderse detalle alguno de su compañero.

Así, sin mirar a su encargo siquiera, esparce un poco de polvo de sueños para que vuelva a dormir tranquilo.

Y de igual modo, sin mayor atención, toma de la mano a su pesadilla favorita, para saltar por la ventana de la casa en turno. Porque es la última y puede dirigirse directamente a La Sede de Sueños y también:

—¡Wah!—porque en tal situación, Yamikumo se abrazará a su cuello por el pequeño susto.

Y aunque Gogo sabe que debería recordarle que pueden flotar, guardará silencio y le llevará en sus brazos un poco más, sin perder la sonrisa que se ha formado en sus labios, de nuevo.

.

.

A diferencia de Yamikumo y Gogo (como lo llama su compañero), hay otras parejas que se toman su labor demasiado en serio:

—¿Qué clase de pesadilla debería crear para ella? De acuerdo a la información que recibí—un chico de cabello con tonos verdosos y pecas saca una pequeña libreta, en donde tiene información sobre la jovencita que duerme pacíficamente en su cama, ignorando que un creador de pesadillas la analiza.

—Aquí tengo que ella es una adolecente que discutió con su madre. Debería ¿darle un ligero susto? pero ¿qué tan ligero debería…?—continúa sus murmullos rápidos y 'molestos', según su compañero, un rubio de poca paciencia.

—¡Deku! Si vas a hacer tu maldito trabajo, más te vale que sea bueno ¡y lo hagas ya!—le señala, fastidiado de escucharle por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Pero, Kacchan, no sé qué tipo de pesadilla debería crearle—se excusa, recuperándose de inmediato del ligero sobresalto por el grito que lo ha sacado de sus pensamientos.

—¡Para lo que me importa! Has morir a alguien o algo—mueve la mano para restarle importancia, sin tomar atención a lo terrible que sus palabras pueden ser interpretadas.

—Kacchan ¿no sería eso algo extremo?—el encargado de las pesadillas menciona, sin realmente alarmarse por la previa elección de las palabras de su compañero. Como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

—¡¿Quieres que aprenda o qué?! Si ve a su madre muerta, de seguro, aprenderá más pronto su estúpida lección—voltea a ver a la mujer en la cama, frunciendo el ceño, pues la chica no luce para nada arrepentida por discutir con su progenitora.

—Pero…—

—¡Haz lo que te dé la gana! Terminemos esto de una vez—interrumpe. No queriendo perder más tiempo del ya usado.

Por su parte, el pecoso sabía que su compañero se creía talentoso, y que probablemente eso respaldaba la confianza con la que le decía que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Y, bueno, Izuku también sabía que su compañero _tenía_ talento y era bastante sencillo confiar en él. Porque aún si él se pasara un poco con sus pesadillas creadas, Kacchan no tendría problemas para convertirlas en dulces sueños.

—¿Por qué rayos sonríes, Deku?—le escuchó quejarse, de nuevo.

—No lo hago—se atrevió a responder, sabiendo que era mentira. Porque no podía simplemente decirle a Kacchan que: había pensado que Kacchan era lo suficientemente intimidante para asustar a cualquiera, y no sólo para alejar a las pesadillas creadas por él.

Izuku lo vio resoplar y fruncir el ceño, desconcertado y desconfiado de su actitud. Pero guardó silencio. Prefiriendo concentrarse en su labor.

Kacchan lo observaba y aunque, _aún_ , no reconocía sus habilidades como creador de pesadillas, vocalmente; él sabía que Kacchan estaba satisfecho con la pesadilla que acababa de crear. Porque, a veces, Kacchan era incapaz de notar que sonreía de una particular manera cuando tenía un reto frente así.

Y, de momento, ese era el alago más grande que 'Deku' podía recibir de él, haciéndolo sonreír también.

.

.

Las pesadillas eran tan importantes como los dulces sueños. Ambos tenían su función, y aquellos pertenecientes a La Guarda de Sueños se encargaban de llevar paz en el momento más apropiado, de acuerdo a la persona que les era encomendada.

Katsuki no formaba parte de ellos, él creaba pesadillas. Sin embargo, había sido asignado a un compañero con mayor experiencia, por lo cual, se esforzaba para demostrar que él era tan capaz como cualquier otro creador de pesadillas que pudieran asignarle a su compañero.

—Hola. Has llegado antes—no era un reclamo y aunque no era un grito, le había hecho saltar un poco al tomarlo por sorpresa.

—Midoriya—el rubio reconoció a su compañero, quien entraba por la ventana, cual Romeo en uno de esos libros humanos…

—Umm. P-Por supuesto, mi deber es crear pesadillas—el más joven, cortó su línea de pensamiento y comenzó su labor con los mellizos a su cuidado.

—Verdad—fue todo lo que agregó el mayor, sonriendo ligeramente, cerrando la ventana para que la brisa no enfermara a los pequeños mientras cumplían su deber.

Katsuki no había creado una gran amenaza, considerando la edad de los niños. Él era de los mejores de su generación y no creía haber cometido error alguno. No obstante, podía sentir como lo observaba su compañero.

—¿No vas a intervenir?—preguntó sonando molesto. Y estándolo. No por la ineptitud del mayor, sino por la incomodidad que le causaba su mirada.

—Si crees que ya es tiempo, de acuerdo—Midoriya respondió, sabiendo que no estaba fuera de tiempo.

Observar a su compañero era interesante para él, porque seguía encontrando admirable que fuera un gran creador de pesadillas a su edad. Al punto de ser emparejado con alguien con más tiempo en el campo como él.

Midoriya suponía que era el talento combinado con el esfuerzo del otro lo que le había llevado a ser puesto con una generación diferente a la suya. Además, Midoriya no tenía ese mismo talento y le había costado más tiempo llegar allí con mero esfuerzo.

Cuando vio al pequeño niño acercarse más a su hermana quien comenzaba a lucir tranquila supo que no estaba dispersando el polvo de sueños uniformemente. Dejó de tener la mente dispersa y se concentró en su labor.

Por su parte, Katsuki más que ser el foco de atención, odiaba cuando Midoriya cumplía su deber de guardián de sueños, porque solía peinar los cabellos de las personas y susurrarles dulces sueños. Porque no era talentoso como otros y tenía su propia manera de hacer las cosas.

Dejando a Katsuki sin más opción que: girar su cabeza para disimular la incomodidad que sentía en ocasiones. Una que no suele permanecer por mucho tiempo.

Porque desaparece cuando Midoriya despeina sus cabellos y le dice que hizo un buen trabajo. A lo cual, él agacha un poco más su cabeza y le deja despeinarlo un poco, antes de alejarlo y decirle que deben continuar con su labor.

Tratando de no obviar que: ser elogiado por Midoriya es algo que secretamente espera cada noche, incluso si es algo innecesario. Y aun cuando sabía que ese gesto retrasaría de nuevo su llegada a La Sede de Sueños, no importaba mucho. Porque convivir con otros guardianes del sueño y pesadillas no era tan atrayente como pasar un poco más de tiempo con Midoriya.

Quien, por la forma en la cual le sonríe, tampoco parece preocupado por eso. Y aunque sienta un calor que no es normal en sus mejillas, Katsuki fingirá no notarlo, tanto tiempo como el rápido palpitar de su corazón se lo permita.

.

.

La Sede de Sueños, es un lugar especial en donde coexisten dos tipos de seres: Las Pesadillas y La Guarda de Sueños para dar lecciones y brindar dulces sueños…

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

No sé si ya exista un AU como este, igual me gustaría escribir un poco más de ellos en este contexto, y… ¡Espero les haya gustado…!

 ***** La imagen usada de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad, la guardé desde google.


End file.
